


Five Times Derek Gave Out Halloween Treats And One Time Stiles Gave One To Him

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale is a gooey chocolate chip cookie, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Humor, Kids, M/M, Married Couple, SterekHalloween2, sterekweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: "You bought SIXTY bucks worth of candy!?!?"Now Stiles liked candyAnd Stiles liked giving candy to kidsAnd Stiles himself had been known to go a little overboard with how much he bought and gave to the trick-or-treaters...But Derek just spent more money on candy for neighborhood kids they barely even knew than Stiles had spent getting his jeep fixed last week and that was just WRONG!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who else remembers the scene in season 3b when Derek pulled out one of those freaking giant $20 bags of candy for the trick-or-treaters and gave them all handfulls? Because I do, I remember it ALOT, and that single scene has alot to do with how I veiw Derek Hale ok? Because how much money you're willing to spend on Halloween candy when you most likely aren't going to be eating much of it yourself says alot about a person- specifically, Derek Hale, who lives alone and has virtually no freinds and no (sane) nearby relatives, who threw a party for the very few teenage "freinds" he does have (if you can even call them that since most of them barely know him) and who spent his Halloween night at the store buying freaking EXPENSIVE bags full of candy- the GOOD stuff like Hersheys and Kitkats- for kids he 10000% has never met before in his life, and easily gives out freaking CHUNKS of it to them like he has plenty to waste, and then- Derek Hale, who is very carefull with his werewolf secret- shifts and roars at them just because it's *~Halloween~* and it's FUN and I just... this one scene seriously is my favorite moment of the entire series ok? And so don't EVEN try to tell me that Derek wouldn't go //COMPLETELY OVERBOARD// when he actually DOES sorta kinda know the kids in his neighborhood, when he's married and at peace and wants to have kids of his own, when he's SETTLED and can mentally and emotionally afford to get invested in things that make him happy again, you know Stiles is the one having to hold the leash for once because if he doesn't Derek will probably just drop a hundred dollar bill like it's absolutely nothing on Halloween candy because it's for KIDS ok? And that just makes me incredibly happy

**I**

Derek Hale is a good person- a kind, warm, soft-hearted person

And Stiles is prepared to murder anyone who tries to argue otherwise

However, even in knowing this, Stiles never exactly... expected... what he ended up witnessing on their first Halloween together

Derek always had a soft big heart, but when it came to Halloween it seemed to be absolutely huge

"Wow! Did you make these Jack-O-Lanterns Mr. Derek?"

Derek smiled proudly, giving a small nod of affirmation

"Yep, Mr. Stiles isn't very good at carving pumpkins so I did all of them," he explained, setting the last Jack-O-Lantern in the corner of the yard

"Woah.... I get it though, my mom isn't good at carving pumpkins either," she said with a small shrug, staring down at the pumpkin as she wandered into the yard, eyes scanning across some of the other decorations they had put up

"Oh really?" Derek asked with a slight laugh, grinning playfully at her

"Yeah, our pumpkins aren't very good.. I wish I had some of the pretty ones like your's..."

Derek found himself frowning, shoulders sinking a little as he stared at the little girl

"Well... how about we trade? I'll give you some of our pumpkins and you can give us some of your's,"

The girl's face lit up, her eyes bright with excitement and her smile absolutely blinding

"Really!? You really wouldn't mind!?"

"Mind? Ofcourse not, in fact I'd consider it a gift,"

If she could possibly get any happier, Derek couldn't see how

"Ok!! Will you come over later and trade with me!? Please!?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Stiles and I will bring some over in a few minutes,"

"Ok!! Thanks Mr. Derek!!" she squealed, racing out of the driveway and towards her own house, screaming for her mother the entire time to tell her about the new development

"You know," Stiles said slowly, drawing Derek's attention back towards his husband

"As cute as that was, I'm still a little bitter that you wouldn't let me put the pumpkins **I** carved out here,"

"That's because the ones you carved don't have any actual designs or faces, they're just random cut-out holes," Derek smirked back

Stiles huffed, looking gobsmacked and insulted

"They're artistic, I'll have you know!"

"If you want to carve some more so badly then go buy some more and you can carve and keep those,"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, grumbling and going to start gathering some pumpkins to trade with their neighbor

 

**II**

"Stiles, Stiles wake up,"

Stiles groaned, flipping over in bed and trying to hide his face in the pillow, he didn't know what time it was but he was willing to say that it was too early for this

"Stiles I have a surprise for you, wake up,"

Well... he couldn't resist a surprise.....

With a frustrated huff he rolled over, opening his eyes and staring at the amused look on Derek's face

Wich... ok, Derek might be happier lately but amused was still not a look he made the general habit of wearing

"What is it?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now come on," he insisted, gently tugging on Stiles' arm to get him up

"Get some shoes on,"

"It's outside?"

"Yeah,"

There was only one thing Stiles could think of that would be outside and a surprise....

"Is it for Halloween?"

"Yeah, now come on,"

This got him moving faster, if Derek had gotten him a surprise for Halloween it MUST be good, after all Derek might love Halloween but his willingness to participate in it couldn't even compare to Stiles' excitement and earnest

"When did you get it?" he asked curiously, pulling his shoes on and rushing down the stairs with Derek sauntering behind him as if he had just won a contest of some sort

"This morning, I had to go out and get spaghetti sauce for tonight and I happened to stumble upon a little... something,"

Stiles wasn't really surprised by that, much to the shock of mostly everyone some of the best decorations were often found in grocery stores... weirdly enough....

"I can't believe you got something else,"

After all it was two days before Halloween, it was a little late to the party...

"You'll understand why in a minute," he smirked, ushering Stiles out of the house and trying his hardest not to smirk as he saw his husband's face light up, eyes apparently falling on the life-sized pirate skeleton- complete with peg leg, hook, and eyepatch- that Derek had arranged in a lawn chair to be roasting his own peg leg over the "fire" (carefully arranged orange lights) and poking at the spread out body parts around it with a stick

"Oh. My. GOD!!!"

"Isn't he majestic?" Derek teased

Stiles wasted no time in rushing to hug Derek as tightly as he could, giving him a big, wet, kiss and squealing with excitement

"You are the best husband EVER!!! He looks AMAZING!! What's his name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow ofcourse, what else would I name a pirate?"

"Well Captain Hook could've been clever since we already have a Jack Skelington,"

Derek blinked, face starting to fall a little bit

"But Jack Sparrow is MUCH better so don't make that face," Stiles winked

"He IS pretty snazzy huh?" Derek smirked back

"Did you just use the word 'snazzy'?" Stiles snickered back, watching in delight as some of the kids started to flock towards the decorations, all intent on coming to see the new skeleton

"Nothing wrong with that," Derek shrugged back

Stiles smiled softly, biting his lip, he knew that Derek had bought that thing just for him

Sure Derek loved Halloween and he loved DECORATING for Halloween but he had seemed pretty adamant last week that they were done for the year....

He reached out, tugging Derek into a gentle hug and kissing his cheek

"What was that for?"

"Does there have to be an ulterior motive everytime I smooch on my husband?" Stiles asked with a huff

"It's because I bought you the pirate skeleton isn't it?"

"Yeah but you only have yourself to blame for it this time,"

 

**III**

"You bought SIXTY bucks worth of candy!?!?"

Now Stiles liked candy

And Stiles liked giving candy to kids

And Stiles himself had been known to go a little overboard with how much he bought and gave to the trick-or-treaters...

But Derek just spent more money on candy for neighborhood kids they barely even knew than Stiles had spent getting his jeep fixed last week and that was just WRONG!

Derek just stared at him, blinking slowly and shrugging as if he HADN'T just made Stiles question all of the choices that lead up to this moment

"There are alot of kids, we need alot of candy,"

"DUDE! You have almost a thousand peices of candy! We don't have that many kids, what the hell!?"

And Derek hadn't just bought ALOT of candy

He bought the GOOD stuff too

Hersheys, Kitkats, REESES...

None of the cheap crap like sweet-tarts or bubblegum...

"Derek, you are NEVER going to get rid of that much candy, and I like to binge on candy as much as the next guy but this is at the point of insanity, we're gonna be eating this in July!"

"Trust me, we'll go through it all," he insisted

Stiles pursed his lips, glaring at him and wrinkling his nose

"Derek... Derek sweetie, my apple tart, listen to my words ok? We are not going to give out all of this candy, it just isn't going to happen, please- PLEASE- take one of these bags back ok? Return some of the money that we can use on, you know, ACTUAL. FOOD. instead of differently packaged balls of sugar,"

Stiles never would have pegged Derek as someone who would do something stupid for no other reason than to be defiant

But when he took a pair of scissors to the first bag and sliced it open, Stiles started to rethink everything he had ever known

"Derek...."

There went bag number two

"Derek don't-"

Bag number three

"Derek Hale don't you DA-"

Bag number four

Derek held up the fifth bag, eyes narrowed as Stiles' jaw fell open

"DON'T-"

And there it went, sliced open, impossible to return

Stiles pursed his lips, glaring at the other

"SERIOUSLY!?"

Derek turned his nose up like a cat denying gross cat food and started to pull out the candy bowls

(When the hell did they even GET that many candy bowls? Last time Stiles checked they had two but all of a sudden there were seven!)

Derek wordlessly sat down in the floor, starting to mix the candy together so that it would be fair and one kid wouldn't automatically get a certain kind of candy just because they were earlier or later than another

It wasn't PERFECTIONISM- it was just FAIR ok?

"I cannot BELIEVE you, do you realize that in order to get rid of all of this you're going to have to give those kids eight or nine peices each? And that's assuming you'll leave a bowl for us!"

The way Derek looked at him immediately answered every question Stiles has ever had about anything

Because he knew alright, he freaking KNEW...

"Oh my GOD was that your GOAL!? You bought all of this INTENDING to do that!?"

Derek's lips pressed into a tight line as he scooped up some candy and put it in a bowl

And still, he didn't speak, leaving Stiles to wonder what had become of his life

 

**IIII**

"Do we need any more blood on the tombstones?"

"No, I think that's enough, just use the rest to really drench those body parts," Derek replied from the other end of the yard

Stiles gave him a thumb's up, sloshing more fake blood onto the plastic body parts in the yard until the bottle was empty

"Sound check?"

"In a second, I need to finish with these lights,"

Derek had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when suddenly a shreik was heard across the street

Both he and Stiles dropped what they were doing, rushing to the end of the driveway, because that hadn't sounded like a playfull or happy scream

It had sounded.. devastated

And when they heard a sob start to break out across the street, Derek wasted no time in sprinting over to check on what was wrong

It was just his natural instinct, having lived the way they had for so long he automatically thought the worst

And when he arrived in the driveway of his neighbor's house, staring down at the little girl who had released the terrible scream, Derek realized that- although non-life-threatening- there was certainly a reason for her to be crying

She was dressed up in her Supergirl costume.... wich had a giant tear in the cape....

"Tiffany? Hey... are you alright?"

"Jacob pushed me down and now my cape is torn!!!" she sobbed loudly, rubbing her eyes and wimpering terribly

"I didn't MEAN to, she fell!" the girl's brother insisted

"My cape...." Tiffany cried, wimpering as she pulled at her cape

Derek's heart broke for her- just .. utterly broke

He knew how devastating it must be for her to have been looking forward to this day for so long, looking forward to dressing up as one of her favorite superheros, only for her costume to be ruined...

"I can fix this," Derek blurted out, abruptly stopping the girl's tears

"You... you can?" she breathed

"Yeah, just... just hang on a second ok?"

The little girl sniffed, nodding slowly as Derek sprinted back to his own yard

"Der...? What are you doing?" Stiles frowned, but Derek ignored him, marching into the house and grabbing the spare table cloth out of the cabinet

The spare, RED table cloth...

A few minutes later Derek had returned with a beautifull red cape, carefully tieing it around the little girl's shoulders

"Well? How is it?"

Tiffany gasped, smiling from ear to ear and bouncing up and down

"It's BEAUTIFULL!! It's even better than the first one!! Thank you Mr. Derek!!"

"You're welcome," he said shyly, laughing with amusement as she leaped up and hugged him

Stiles watched fondly for a moment before walking inside to get some water.... and screaming at the fabric scraps he found in the floor

"MY TABLE CLOTH!!!!"

 

**V**

Their yard was scary

That was just the truth

Skeletons, zombies, werewolves, loud noises and flashing lights

And the house was scary too

Animatronics and cobwebs and spooky music

They had always been prepared for the fact that they were probably going to have some kids screaming and scared, and luckily, there was a precaution that they had set up for that

"Derek! You should probably get the dog!"

Derek, who had been trying to get another bowl of candy ready in the kitchen, dropped what he was doing and ran into the living room

Now usually when Stiles said that he meant Harley, their ACTUAL dog, but in this case he meant another dog- a very special, specifically-for-this-purpose dog

"She's at the end of the driveway," Stiles explained, gently nudging the wolf out of the house and watching with a slight grin as Derek headed to the end of the driveway where a little girl, probably no older than two, stood clutching onto her teddy bear and staring at the house with a wimper

She was clearly getting ready to cry....

Until Derek nelt down in front of her and presented her with a toy dog in a witch's hat

And when he pressed the paw, it started to sing and even bob it's head in a little dancing motion

Almost instantly the girl's expression changed, a little giggle escaping her as she slowly reached out for the dog

"No no Emmy, don't touch," her mother said gently

"It's ok, she can hang onto it, I need to go get the candy anyway," Derek offered

"Are you sure? I don't want her to hurt it,"

"It'll be fine, it's just a toy," Derek promised with a shrug, smiling gently at both the girl and her mother before taking off back towards the house and holding his hand out for one of the candy bowls

"You are the single biggest softie," Stiles teased

Derek rolled his eyes, however playfully, and took the bowl from his husband, running back out to give the girl her candy

Stiles in the mean time waited....

And waited........

And waited..............

And when Derek finally came back- still with the toy dog, thankfully- Stiles knew something was up

"Derek...."

"Hm?"

"How many peices did you give that kid?"

There was a long, awkward pause

"Is something burning?"

"There's nothing cooking- Derek!"

The wolf had taken off into the kitchen before Stiles could accuse him further, stranding the spark with a gaggle of trick-or-treaters

"I'm gonna get you for this Hale!"

 

**I**

"I would say overall we've had a pretty successfull Halloween," Derek mused as he shut the door and turned off the porch lights, the last trick-or-treater having just left

"I'd say it was a huge success," Stiles agreed

Derek turned to the living room, smirking as he grabbed the half-full bowl of candy that was left and heading in to sit down next to his husband on the couch

"So... candy and horror movies?"

"Dibs on the Reeses," Stiles agreed

"Ofcourse," Derek snorted, rolling his eyes and handing one of the mini orange packages to Stiles, reaching for a Kitkat himself

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Umm... I don't know, I was thinking ... maybe Scooby Doo, Hotel Transylvania, Charlie Brown...."

"Not that those aren't good options but why do you want to watch cartoons on Halloween night? I thought we were going to do horror," Derek asked in confusion

Stiles licked his lips, glancing up at the wolf and taking a deep breath

"Well I was just thinking... we might want to get used to being more kid freindly around here, since, you know, we'll be having one of our own soon,"

Derek was quiet, staring at him in confusion for a few moments before it finally started to dawn on him

"Are you... saying...."

"The adoption place called this morning, they said they already have a kid there who'd be perfect for us, they just came across her a few days ago," he explained quietly

Derek could feel his heart flutter, his nerves pricking as the news started to sink in

They had applied at a supernatural-specific adoption agency last month, right after they got married, and now...

Now what they had been wanting for ages- since long before they were even engaged- it was finally happening...

"We're having a baby," Derek said slowly, a soft, excited smile on his face as he leaned in closer

"We're having a baby," Stiles confirmed, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck and giving him a slow, gentle kiss

Derek had spent weeks trying to make sure this Halloween was perfect- both for Stiles, and for the neighborhood kids

And it looked like his efforts were going to be rewarded

Next Halloween ofcourse he would have to try even harder, to make the night perfect for the neighborhood kids, for Stiles... and for the child they were about to have of their own


End file.
